A Fire Within a Stag's Heart
by Demisirius
Summary: It's easy to fall in love, but it's not so easy to admit it to yourself. James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Hate and love, can they both be the same in the end. Nothing but a strong feeling towards another person. Sometimes people change and sometimes there are people who are worth changing for. Follow the character throughout their journey in 6th and 7th year. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1- The Start

**A/N- Hi Guys this is your author Amelia speaking. This is my first Jily fanfiction and I am very excited. Here is the summary:** _ **It's easy to fall in love, but it's not so easy to admit it to yourself. James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Hate and love, can they both be the same in the end. Nothing but a strong feeling towards another person. Sometimes people change and sometimes there are people who are worth changing for. When things go wrong who do you trust and who do you push away further. Follow in the perspectives of the main characters through their lives in 6th and 7th years.**_

 **Please Read & Review, (and Follow if you can) It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy : )**

* * *

 **Lily POV** **  
**  
That Potter is an insufferable git.

The way he prances around the platform, calling for his gang of little me- his giant head really needs deflating. The Marauders were just as bad as each other... well, maybe except Remus. But those other three, UH! They were mischievous with a capital M. Popular, cool, _funny_ ; these are all the words that other people would use to describe them. Well, I'm not "other people". Apparently, I'm also the only person in this school who realises their stupidity and tyrant ways. I hate them.

Notice how I use the word hate.

Yes, it's a strong word, but I would use it over and over again when expressing my feelings towards those boys. They make my blood boil! Who the hell gets all O's (in their OWLs), without taking time out to study.

My name is Lily Evans; a Gryffindor prefect, sixth year and top of all my classes. I see myself as a kind, caring and loyal person and I guess you could say I'm shy... Well, towards anyone other than someone with the name Potter. He just makes me so mad, that I really do show the temper of a redhead.

While this rant (about Potter) is going on inside of my head (as this often happens), I seem to forget to look elsewhere other than the culprit of my rage. The Hogwarts' train is finally beginning leave, when I notice Potter and his gang, walking towards me. I prepare myself ready for a fight, as they gradually get closer.

"Hey Evans, did you have a nice holiday?" Potter asked, a smug grin upon his face. "I sure did..." he says; _pranked that Snivellus of yours._

Those around us stop to stare- the nerve that that boy has is unreal! What is wrong with him...? Was he dropped on his head as a baby? Probably.

"I did have a wonderful holiday, no thanks to you and all those dam owls. Daily professing your _love_ for me... Honestly _Potter_ , are you that desperate?" I say more icily then I meant too. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh Evans, some would say that sending an owl everyday with a love letter would be romantic... and seeing that you can't answer your mail, I'm going to just ask the question now; Will you go out with me?"

I could literally hear everyone on train stop breathing as they awaited my answer. God this boy was a fool. "Ohh, let me think, _Potter_..." I paused momentarily, for dramatic effect. "Hmmm, NO! And don't bother asking again."

I get up and levitate all of my belongings to another compartment where I was joined by my friends. As I leave, I notice the three Maunders sniggering at Potter's failed attempt to get me to go out with him.

I meet up with my best friends... Alice Prewett, Marlene Mckinnon and Hestia Jones. We finally made it to sixth year, still friends since the first time we meet in the Gryffindor Dorms. Anyways, it was great to see them and be able to catch up on

* * *

all of the gossip that had happened over the summer break.

"So girls what do you think" Alice asked, whilst pointing to her dirty blonde hair. Alice used to have long hair that went past her hips. I always quite liked Alice's hair; possibly a tiny bit envious. She had cut it over the holidays, due to its length and high maintenance. I thought it framed her face quite nicely now.

"I love it Alice, you really pull it off; unlike that slutty girl in our year, what's her name? What did Frank say about it?" I asked, (Frank was Alice's boyfriend of one year and they made a lovely couple, she was lucky to have someone love her like that.)

"Oh, her name is Holly Brown, she's in Ravenclaw, I think." she said. "Frank said that he loved it, just like he loved everything else about me." she said as she blushed a deep crimson red, whilst twirling the ends of her hair aimlessly.

"Ohhh that is so cute!" said Alice. "How about you Marly, did you do anythi

* * *

ng exciting over the summer?"

Marlene chuckled. "I might have turned the neighbour's pool into jelly?"

"What on earth?!" laughed Alice.

"They jumped in and got stuck... It took Mum a while to get them out. Not to mention attempt to explain the situation." Marley continued causally. We laughed. Marly was probably my closest friend out of the four. She's funny and the prankster of the group, always being the one to make us laugh.

Hestia was unusually quiet during all of this. When the trolley lady came around she didn't even flinch- this was very un-Hestia like, as she was usually jumping at the opportunity to eat more food (and I mean always).

"Hestia, what's wrong?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I need to get more control of that. "You seem really down. Do you want to talk about it?"

She was hesitant to reply.

"Hey, you can trust us." Marly said, patting her friend on the back.

Hestia sighed. "My mum has this, muggle disease," I flinched at how she said the word muggle. "It's called skin cancer, or something? Supposedly there isn't much the doctors can do." She laughed bitterly, until her eyes begun to swell with tears.

"Oh sweetie," Alice whispered, hugging her friend. "We had no idea."

"They said treatment will be long..." She sobbed a little more violently. "What if I lose my mum?" At this, she started crying.

"It's alright Hestia," I say. "You have us, you can always tell us anything, you know that right?" Hestia nods and starts to calm down.

At that very moment, Remus Lupin walked in, awkwardly pausing at the scene in front of him. Hestia straightened and attempted to wipe her tears.

"Uh, should I come back later or-?" He asked nervously.

"No it's fine." Hestia quickly commented, sniffling.

He turned to me and frowned. "Look, I wanted to apologise for the argument with the boys before." He said gently.

I smiled. A generally nice Marauder- a surprise no doubt. "That's alright Remus." He smiled back. "Anyway, how was your break?" I asked, trying to change the conversation into anything non-Hesita related.

"It was alright." He said, something glimpsing in his eyes. It disappeared before I could decipher what it was. "I stayed at the Potter house for two weeks while Mum and Dad went to France a holiday."

"That sounds nice."

"It was." He paused. "Are you still a prefect?"

"Mmh. You?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Remus waved goodbye and left the carriage. The moment the door to the compartment shut, Alice gave a squeal.

"What is it Alice?" I ask. She replied immediately.

"Hestia, has a crush on Lupin! You just couldn't stop making googly eyes at him! Aww, our baby girl is all grown up!"

Hestia covered her head in her hands laughing like a maniac. "I definitely do not like Remus Lupin." she exclaimed though a slight blush was in her cheeks... But maybe that was from her crying?

"You so do" Alice said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No, I don't, now girls just leave me alone. Anyway, Why was Remus apologising to you Lily?"

"Oh that, I had a run in again with Potter…." I spent the next twenty minutes of the train ride explaining what happened and by the time I knew it we were at Hogwarts, my real home.

* * *

I jump off the Hogwarts Express and I'm immediately confronted with the lively atmosphere surrounding all of the students. My friends and I jump into the nearest carriage pulled by invisible creatures; I've always wondered what they look like.

We are then joined by none other than toe-rag Potter and his gang. I sigh knowing that this was going to be one heck of a ride, I kind of felt sorry for my friends having to sit through my outbursts of rage every time that Potter was near.

We all squeeze into one carriage, myself seated next to Potter. I groaned internally. _Why me?_

"What did we do to owe the pleasure of meeting you boys, _again_?" I say icily. Instead of the sarcastic reply that I am expecting from Potter, I get a basic response.

"The other carriages are full." says Sirius. I speak again but they simply ignore me and talk about their break and girls instead.

I find this unusual and too good to be true, so naturally I try again. "What did you boys do over the break... probably burnt a house done for all I know."

Again, I am cut down with a response of; "Actually, Lily dear," snaps Sirius, leaning over to face me. "We all went on a camping trip with the Potters' and started up a wicked ass rock band you're not going to be a part of."

I blushed practically the same colour of my hair and decided to shut up before I cause more damage to my already sore ego.

The ride was longer than usual, filled with a tense aura. Bloody Potter had slipped and fallen on my shoulder twice. No matter how much he apologised, I knew he was just trying to fill-me-up. Pervert.

Eventually, we all made our way to the castle, where the girls and I make our way over to the the Gryffindor table. Hestia sits beside me, nervous to where her sister is being sorted. I make sure to pay extra attention.

Hestia's sister is getting sorted so I pay extra special attention towards the sorting.

Emmeline Harris

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Jacob Indore

"RAVENCLAW"

Caitlin Janica

"SLYTHERIN"

Laura Jones

"GRYFFINDOR"

Beside me, Hestia smiles and lets go of her visible anticipation. The Gryffindor table bursts into cheers and I wave over at Laura. After a couple more names the sorting is complete and Dumbledore stands up to make his speech.

"To all of the past students, welcome back." Dumbledore begins. "To all of our new students, we hope that we can accommodate to your every need."

"There are few rules I must make clear before you start your time at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds; just as its name implies. Mr. Flinch also requested me to remind you all there is to be no running in the halls..." The rules go on for a little longer, but nothing I hadn't already heard. I drift off little bit, twiddling my knife and fork absentmindedly. "Thank you and with no further ado, let the feast begin."

Magically (of course; Hogwarts is a magic school) platters filled with food appeared and students throughout the Great Hall began to dig in, myself included.

The feast lasted until late at night, cheerful smiles and warm voices filling the air. Even Slytherin seemed to be having a good time... In their own, evil, sadistic kind of way. I made eye contact with Severus, before quickly spinning away. _I'm still mad at you._ I thought bitterly.

Once we were full, the Great Hall begun spilling out and back into their selected Common Rooms. First years followed after the Head Boy, reminded me how clueless I was back when I was their age.

* * *

On the way back to the common room, none other than James Potter, taps me on the shoulder and asks to speak with me in private. At first I contemplate, but eventually say goodbye to my friends.

I walk a short distance with him until we are out of hearing range.

"What do you want, Potter." I asked, no real emotion in my voice. I need to stay calm and collected.

"Lily, please stop calling me Potter. My name is James... It won't kill you to address me as such."

"But _Potter_ ," I say, trying to aggravate him. Potter visually tenses. "First name basis is for those who are my friends."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... I want to be friends because I'm sick of arguing with you.." I blink, unable to form a full sentence in my mouth. At this, he continues; "Please, consider my offer. I know that you think that I'm a git but just think about it." he says.

I stare awkwardly, unsure of what I just heard. This is not him, it has to be a polyjuice potionor a prank or something worse. "Stop talking." I mumbled, confused of the words coming out of my mouth. Jame- _no, Potter_ , tenses and backs away slightly.

"Lily I'm just asking if you could think about it-"

"I said shut up!" I yell, taking a deep breath afterward to calm myself. "Don't call me Lily."

He turns around and walks away.

I have some serious thinking to do and on that note, I turn and walk back to the dorm.

As we get ready for bed, the girls go back to nagging Hestia about her crush on Remus. It was obvious she liked him: Hesita wouldn't be so determined to prove us wrong unless we were right... That and every time we mentioned Remus' name her cheeks flushed pink. We continued arguing for another half an hour, when Hestia finally had enough.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at Alice. The poor blonde stumbled backwards, falling onto her bed. She laughed it off. Hestia shot us all glares. "Besides, what about your confession, Lily?"

I groaned and rested my head on my hand. "Please don't mention that git."

I don't want to tell the girls what happened yet. _Sleep on it, decide and then this whole thing will be over._ I tell myself.

"I don't see what your problem with him is?" says Marlene, taking a seat on her bed. "I mean, he's kind of cute." I'm tempted to throw a pillow at her too.

"That's true," adds Alice. "I have Herbology with him... He's not so bad."

" _Not so bad_?!" I laugh bitterly. "Remember that time he pushed me into the Whomping Willow: yeah, not so bad."

"When you say it like that..." Alice trails off.

"I had bruises for weeks!" I practically scream... "Look, Isn't it time we go to bed? First day back tomorrow." I say, trying to avoid further questions on the matter.

"You're right Lily. Goodnight girls." Marlene says, noticing that I want to drop the subject. That girl just knows me so well.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"There are no such thing as bedbugs, Alice!" shouts Hestia. We all laugh.

Not before long we are all off to bed... well, almost all of us.

I just can't get Jame _\- uh! Potter_ , out of my head.

He's still an insufferable git.


	2. Chapter 2- An Apology Gone Wrong

**A/N- Hey everyone, the new chapter is up! Sorry that it took so long but I have been living a hectic life the last couple of weeks. It would be greatly appreciated if you could follow, favourite and review. If you have any questions or suggestions with the book feel free to pester me until I answer :)**

 **Also I am hoping to post a chapter every 1-2 weeks. Have fun reading, hope you enjoy!**

 **From your author,**

 **Amelia (Demisirius) xxx**

 **James P.O.V**

I just left. I left _her_ standing there with all of what I had said weighing down on her mind. I'm selfish, I know, but I just had to tell her. Every argument that I have with her tears me apart. Every argument puts me a step back from getting her to be mine.

Lily Evans is the one thing tearing my heart apart. She is in every thought that I have, every movement that I make, her opinion and approval is what I strive for.

But then there is what is right for _me._

I know that I have to be true to myself, but I see her as part of me, I can see her in my future. What she wants me to be is not who I am. If she just got to know me.

All the things that I do are things to get her to notice me.

The only problem is she doesn't approve. It's like she puts all of her anger into me. She doesn't want me to know her because of it.

I can't base my life on what-if's anymore, that's why I had told Lily almost everything. _Almost_ \- I can't tell her everything yet.

All of these thoughts crowd my head, keeping me awake, into the early hours of the morning.

I can no longer take it, I get up and go down to the common room.

* * *

 **Lily P.O.V**

I get up out of bed, feeling distant and slow. My mind is still trying to comprehend what has happened.

I head down to the common room.

I get to there and the fire is starting to die down. In front of the fire I can make out the figure of a certain dark haired boy, one who has made me in the state that I am right now. My mind is contemplating whether to sit down or go back to my room.

Of course, I decide to sit down because my common sense has left my brain at this time of night.

I sit next to him and we are both silent for what feels like forever. Finally he breaks the silence; "What are you doing up at this hour" James asks.

"I could ask the same with you" I shoot back.

"Alright Lily... No need to get your knickers in a knot"

I sigh "It's Evans, Potter... and I'm up here because a certain somebody has made my head go bonkers. I can't sleep because of the decision that you left me with. I'm a good person James, and I want to be your friend but from hating you for five years to going straight to friends is asking a lot of me. My mind is confused and I really don't know what to do." I got up quickly and turned on my heel, leaving my words to daunt him just like he has done to me. "Lil-Evans wait." _I stop, why am I stopping, don't turn around you stupid girl, keep walking._ Of course I do turn around and I stare straight at Potter, waiting for a grand speech to come.

"I came down because I couldn't sleep either. Lily, I meant what I said earlier, please believe me, be my friend and I can show you that this identity in your head that you have made up for me, isn't the real me, just let me show you." Again for the second time that night my mouth is wide open, I close it slowly and say to Potter "I'll sleep on it James" _Oh Lily Marie Evans why did you say James._

"You called me James" Potter said dumbstruck

"It is your name" I reply

"But you never call me James, it's always been Potter" he say, still recovering from the shock.

"I know "I say "But if you want to be friends than you better get used to me calling you that." I walk up to the girl dorms and whisper "Goodnight James"

I hear a faint

"Goodnight Lily"

* * *

That morning I get up, feeling a little better and a little less weighed down by my emotions. I look at the time...8:15...Shit, I was late and my friends hadn't even bothered to wake me up. _Some friends that I've got..._

I quickly have a shower, put on my robes and sprint down the stairs. It's now 8:30 and class starts in fifteen minutes, I'm hoping to make a quick pit stop by the Great Hall for a rushed breakfast.

* * *

I'm scoffing down my toast desperate to make it to class on time when a familiar face comes into view. James Potter is making his way to the table, _apparently I'm not the only one who slept in this morning._

"Hello Lily" James says in a cheerful voice. _How can someone be so cheerful at this time, on a Monday morning._ "Hello James, how are you this morning" I ask politely. I'm trying to make up my mind on whether I should run to class or wait for him, he is my _friend_ after all.

I decide to wait for him. I'm making polite conversation with James when I realise what time it is. 8:50. We're running late.

I grab James arm and run towards the dungeons for potions, the first lesson of the day. James' expression is easy to read as I pull him around the castle, he is surprised and a little annoyed as his cereal had gotten all over him when I had grabbed him.

We get to the classrooms door and I stop, steady my breath, smooth my hair and walk in. Professor Slughorn is in the middle of a lecture when we walk in and James and I quickly mutter an apology. We grab a seat towards the back looking very flustered. Marlene whom is sitting next to Sirius is shooting me a suggestive look towards me. I roll my eyes and sink further into my chair as I listen to Professor Slughorn.

Just the way to start the term.

Professor Slughorn is talking about the draught of the living death. A sleeping potion so powerful that it makes you appear dead. I look for it in my textbook and see that it has many ingredients such as powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood. The potion reminded me of the muggle story _Romeo and Juliet_.

Potions is probably my best subject. Professor Slughorn adores me, a little too much for my liking, but I can't deny that I don't love some of the attention.

Half an hour later Slughorn had finished his lecture and was assigning us to the practical.

"Ok sixth years, I'm going to be partnering you up and these will be the partners you will have until the Christmas break."

I pray with all my might that I don't end up with _Snape._

 _"Mckinnon and Black"_

Marlene rolls her eyes at this.

 _"Greengrass and Pettigrew"_

 _"Lupin and Prewett"_

 _"Jones and Avery"_

Hestia makes a face at me that can only be described as disgust. I give her a thumbs up, at least I'm a supportive friend.

 _"Potter and Collins"_

I turn around and see Penelope winking at James, I pretend to barf and turn around just in time to hear...

 _"Snape and Evans"_

Now I actually think I'm going to be sick. I pick up my textbook and walk over to Snape.

"Lily I'm really sorr..."

"Don't even start Sev I'm not in the mood. You keep saying sorry but you aren't changing your actions. You still hang out with Avery, Crabbe and they are just creepy Sev. You say sorry to me and promise to never call me a mudblood again but then you go and call everyone else with my blood status that name. I'm sorry but I'm not prepared to forgive you for something that you aren't changing."

"Well you hang around with toerags like Potter." He spits out. Now he had just passed the line. My anger was boiling over and I knew I was going to do something I was going to regret. "You are not the boss of me Severus, I can choose my own friends, and obviously I didn't do a good thing choosing you as one."

"But Lily..." Severus starts but I cut in, my voice like a knife.

"No Sev, I don't want to hear it. Can we just make the potion, and please not continue this conversation."

"But Lily I'm really sorry can..."

I pick up my textbooks and ingredients and run out of the classroom before I can hear the rest of the sentence.

Tears cloud my vision as I run to a place that I can find my sanity. I fall onto the floor and I don't even know where I am. I don't know what I'm crying about but I am and I can't seem to stop.

 _Lily Evans will you grow up already_

* * *

 **James POV**

" _Potter and Collins"_

Great I'm with Penelope, everyone knows that she has a big crush on me, which I don't return by the way. I turn around and look at her she winks at me _ugh_ that has got to be a disgrace on the female race. At least Lily isn't like that... wait I can't think like that, we're just friends.

For the rest of the lesson I stare at Lily and Snivellus. Was it with jealousy, I'm not sure.

"James" Penelope is calling me away from my distant staring.

"You have to add the infusion of wormwood"

After completing this instruction I go back to taking hasty looks towards Lily. Oh who am I kidding, I was definitely not over Lily.

Okay, maybe I am jealous because Lily seems to speaking more with her ex-best friend then she ever had in our six years of being at school.

Oh wait... Why is she running out of the classroom.

I stand up and make a move to go after her when all of a sudden Padfoot is behind me.

"Let her go, just give her some space."

* * *

Lily running out of the classroom caused quite a stir. However due to my _great_ self restraint I hadn't gone after her (thanks to Sirius) but I was still feeling bad. I had to find her, looks like the Marauder's Map would be in use for the first time this year.

I later found her in an empty transfiguration classroom. She sat curled in a ball behind a desk. I only managed to find her because of her vibrant red hair.

"Lily, are you alright?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. She looked up and in that moment I made a promise to myself to never hurt her as she had been. Her face was stained with tears and her once sparkling emerald eyes puffy and red. "You can tell me" I gently say whilst bending down to be at her eye level.

"James, how'd you find me?" She asks slowly, almost hesitant to talk to me.

"I'm a Marauder!" I reply, which was partially true.

She seems to think this is a reasonable explanation. Without notice her head is on my shoulder and she is crying, I hold her not really sure of what to do. She starts to choke out words between her sobs.

"I-I thought-t that he would change. He-e w-as such an innocent boy when I met him..."

And I know that she is talking about Snape.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

James pulls me up and helps me to the Gryffindor common room. It feels awkward but safe to be with him. I'm still not entirely sure about our friendship but I know that he is more than an enemy.

When we get to the common room I spot Hestia and Alice playing a game of exploding snap. I thank James for his support and give him a quick hug before going over to the girls.

"Lily where have you been" Hestia cries out. Alice bounds over to me and gives me a hug.

"Where's Marley?" I ask, realising that one of us is missing.

"She's probably in a broom closet" replies Alice.

They both start asking me questions and I realise that I'm really tired. I stop the girls questions quickly and head up to the dorms. Let's just say that I didn't go to anymore classes today. I wake up at around dinner time really hungry and head down to the great hall for the second time that day.

When I get there I sit down next to the girls and start eating as much food as I can fit in my mouth. A couple of minutes later the Marauders join us and James comes and sits next to me. I greet him and I can almost see my friends eyeballs popping out of their heads, I may have forgot to tell them that we are friends.

About halfway during dinner Sirius start making food sculptures and enchants them to dance.

"James can you tell your husband that it rude to play with your food" I say pointedly

"Oh Lily dearest, didn't I tell you that if you befriend one of us you befriend all of us" at this all the Marauders laugh.

 _Haha so funny, this is going to be great, just great_

 **A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. I would love some suggestions for the book. Thank you for all reading. Please follow and review so that I can improve on each chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Hit that went to Far

**A/N- Hey Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had camp last week and it was hell. I fell down a hill and my legs have so many scratches. Anyways I'll survive. I would like to mention a special shout out to demigodfan1 for a lovely review. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I have also been forgetting to put a disclaimer in so I'm going to be putting one in now and it applies for the rest of the book.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters made by J.K Rowling (she does). This story has no profit; it is only being written out of pure enjoyment.**

 **Love Amelia (Demisirius) xxx**

* * *

 **Marlene's POV**

A month and a half has gone by of our sixth year and it seems like everything's going great. Lily and James are on friendly terms and even though they have the occasional bicker I can see that their friendship is becoming stronger every day.

It is so clear to everyone that Hestia and Remus have a thing for each other but neither of them seem to have the courage to say anything to the other, _some Gryffindor's they are._

Peter is still the same old Pete. He tries to stay out of the spotlight when it comes to being a Marauder but is still part of the team and Sirius never lets anyone forget it.

 _Sirius…_

That boy was trouble. A cheeky, intelligent, very arrogant womaniser, that's what he was. He always had something to say and even if he was like a brother to me, it just gave me more reason to give him crap… I'm just deflating his ego before he bursts. Even though this is all true, I can't help but feel a rise in my heartbeat or a flutter in the depths of my stomach whenever he is around. This has been going on for a couple of weeks and it's getting harder and harder to ignore.

Nobody could know about this, not even my closest friends. I couldn't be seen as one of those girls that got swept off their feet by Mr Sirius Black.

Technically I was one of those girls… Stop thinking like that Marlene; you want commitment, not just a one-night stand.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Remus' POV**

Her mousey brown hair swings slowly as she moves her head upwards to look at her book. The sun is at a perfect angle, showing off her slight freckles covering the bridge of her nose. She bites her lip showing off her frustration as she searches her textbook for the correct answer.

I turn slightly and see Padfoot coming towards me and he is carrying a book. Yes, a book, I never thought that I would see this moment in my time at Hogwarts. I smirk towards him and give a slight wave. He gets to my side and slightly lifts the book before I can tell what is happening he has smashed it against my head… ow ow ow

"What was that for?" I growled; My head was already starting to spin.

Padfoot rolled his eyes and stated in a sarcastic voice; "You were making sappy eyes at Miss Hestia Jones over there, and I thought that as a Marauder, it was my duty to pull you from your trance before others noticed."

"Gee thanks buddy, you saved me from embarrassment and gave me a concussion in the process. How will I ever repay you?"

"You could defiantly buy me a family deluxe box from Honeydukes and whilst you're at it (,) a trip in one of those big Muggle balloon thingies would be great"

"It was a rhetorical question you dimwit." I snarled, whilst rubbing my head which was now onto the stage of a firm thumping against my temple, I guess a trip to Madam Pomfrey's wasn't a bad idea.

That was the last thing I remember because everything had started to turn black and Sirius' talking had become a distant hum.

* * *

 **James' POV**

I had gotten a detention once again. Not that I minded because Padfoot and I were having a competition on who could get the most detentions. I was personally hoping that once I had won it would be published in _A Hogwarts a History._

But…

I may have gotten Lily in one as well.

_ _Flashback_ _

Lily and I were on our way to the kitchens; she had never been before. We were passing the dungeons when we met a group of Slytherins: Avery, Snape, Malfoy and Rosier. They were standing there in dark cloaks and muttering things to each other.

When they saw us they snickered and started calling us names. Blood traitor was tossed at my face and poor Lily was called a _Mudblood_ , I couldn't stand it much longer (I wasn't always known for my patience). Being a Marauder had taught me over the years to always be prepared. I whipped out my wand and whispered an incantation that Remus had taught me. Small white clouds appeared over their heads and started to rain onto them. Lily sure as hell wasn't going to be beaten on this because she then whipped out her wand and charmed the clouds to turn pink, which also made the raindrops come out pink.

She looked at the clouds with a hint of surprise at what she had done. I was trying to hold in my laughter but after looking at Snivellus' face I couldn't help it. His beady black eyes shone with loss as he looked at Lily and as they skimmed past me, the hatred that was shown was creepy and if I hadn't found the situation so amusing, I probably would have been slightly scared.

Professor McGonagall happened to walk past right that second and caught us with our wands up. Let's just say that we were definitely seen as the guilty party.

_ __End Flashback__

Lily was scrubbing the floor, without magic and I was cleaning all of the stained glass windows also, without magic.

McGonagall had left five minutes ago to get herself a tea, so Lily and I were by ourselves.

I was about to start a conversation with her when I heard…

"Oi, Prongs"

It was Sirius, why was he trying to reach me on the two way mirror? He knew that Lily was going to be with me.

"Prongs, you there?" I turned around to see if Lily had heard the noise, apparently she hadn't because she was still scrubbing the floor muttering slightly under her breath. The sun was shining behind her giving her the aura of an angel.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER GET ME OUT OF YOUR POCKET, I CAN SEE THOSE CHOCOLATE FROG WRAPPINGS, THE ONES THAT YOU DIDN'T SHARE WITH ME!"

Now Lily had definitely heard Sirius, I knew, because I could hear her stalking up behind me. I got out my mirror to see Sirius' face looking back at me.

"And rightly so, those chocolate frogs were mine"

"Yeah but Jamesiepoo, we're practically brothers, and brothers share." Sirius whines

"Don't call me Jamesiepoo" I growl at him.

"James, what is that?" cuts in Lily, I could tell that the curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Well Miss Evans, this is a two way mirror that Sirius and I made to communicate with each other during detentions. It was a secret but now the jerk has gone and blown it."

"Who are you calling a jerk, this is an emergency! Remus is concussed on the library floor"

"What the hell have you done now?"

"Nothing… Why does everyone always assume that it is me"

"Because it always is."

"Ok fine, I whacked him on the head with a book….happy"

"Not quite. Why did you commit this _crime_ to a fellow Marauder?"

"He was making googly eyes at Hestia, I had to put him out of his misery, hitting him with the book seemed like the best idea."

"Alright Padfoot, I probably would have done the same thing" I say laughing to myself.

"Umm guys… shouldn't you be worried for Remus' sake. Is he conscious at the moment Sirius (?)" Lily asks (always the sensible one)

"Yes Evans, he has just regained consciousness if you can call it that, he's walking around the library telling everyone that he is an ice cream"

"Black, get him to the hospital wing right now, James and I will meet you there."

"Sir Yes Sir" I hear Sirius call out as the mirror goes dead.

 **Lily's POV**

"James, how are we going to get out of here? Remus needs us and I don't trust him with that dimwit of a friend of yours." I ask rather sharply. "Calm down Lily, I'll get us out of here"

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

"James really, who trusts a Marauder!?"

"Just come with me Lily"

And with that James takes my hand into his and pulls me over to the painting of a Centaur who is sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Excuse me sir, could you please let us in?" James calls out to the Centaur. I had always known that he was crazy, but now I was starting to wonder if he had gone mad.

"James, my boy, what can I do for you?" the Centaur called back. "Morris, I need to get through, I'm really sorry to interrupt you but it can't be avoided." James replied, like it was a normal thing to do.

So now James was talking to a Centaur named Morris and he was saying something about going somewhere… I am really starting to fear for my safety.

"You know what to do James" and with that James pulled his arm into the picture and flipped the page of Morris' book. Just like that the painting swung forward and revealed a small passageway.

"Thanks heaps Morris" James called back as he helped me into the tunnel.

As we were walking down the passageway james turns around and calls out "Do you trust me now?"

"What the hell Potter, get us out of here and then I may trust you" I snarl out. As soon as I say that James pushes a wall in front of him and we tumble out of yet another picture frame. When I stand up I realise where we are just outside the hospital wing.

James and I rush in and search the beds for Remus. We can see him at the end of the wing fighting with Madam Pomfrey to take a dreamless sleeping draught, Sirius spots us and at least has the decency to look guilty.

"Remus, are you ok?" I call out as I run towards him.

"Fine Lily, just fine… shouldn't you be in detention?" he asks as I approach, I know that Madam Pomfrey has heard because she turns around and stares at me, her mouth slightly agape.

I brush off the question and grab the potion out of her hand. "Remus, be a dear and drink this for me."

"No Lily, I'm fine"

"Now Remus, it wasn't a question" I snap, today has just been too much.

I get a feeble reply of "Yes Miss Evans" and before I can blink he has swallowed it all.

"Now sleep Remus and when you wake up you can get your revenge on Black." I send a smirk to Sirius who is stuttering; trying to get words out of his mouth and then turn on my heel to walk away. Before I make it much further I hear a sharp inhale…

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter… Consider this a month's detention" Professor McGonagall  
calls out standing at the door of the hospital wing.

Not the most graceful exit afterall...

* * *

 **Ohh Lily's being a naughty girl...**

 **Please Review, Favorite and Follow- it would be greatly appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4- A Day Full of Too Many Things

**Hey guys. Please don't get angry with me, I know I haven't updated in ages but I have given you a treat.**

 **Here is an extra long chapter just for you my lovelies.**

 **Thanks heaps for the followers.**

 **Please read and review** ❤️

* * *

 **** ** **Chapter 5****

 **Sirius' POV**

In that moment everything felt right…

Prongs was smiling and staring at Evans dreamily; even after they had just scored another detention together. Evans was glaring furiously at McGonagall **-** if only looks could kill. Remus was holding in laughter and it just felt right to be hanging with such great, genuine friends.

I know it sounds weird coming from me... a strong, tough, never let a tear fall kinda guy; but hey, I'm not made out of bricks. _Siriusly_.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

Well, there goes my clean record. Two detentions in one day. Bye-bye, Head Girl.

James and I walk back towards the common room and I notice that he can't wipe the goofy grin off of his face. He looked like a proud father... Was he happy that I had gotten a detention? Of course he was; after all he is king of getting in trouble.

I drift off into my own thoughts, mainly consisted of James. Why? I don't know. Probably because I was angry and my mind couldn't help but to switch to him. Although he sometimes infuriated me, it seemed that as of late he was beginning to act like my rock: Someone who was always around and although he could be annoying, he was always just there. It was weird to finally accept that the boy that I had hated all these years, was finally more mature.

I am brought back to reality when James calls out to me.

"Lily-flower" he calls out in his sing-song, mocking tone.

"Don't call me that." What was I thinking; _more mature my ass._

"Fine, fine… I was just wondering why it is that you walked straight past our common room?"

Oh, I must have been really deep in thought then. A slight flush comes to my cheeks and I stutter out; "Uh… uhm... I was just thinking…"

"About me I assume?"

I let out a growl, _only Potter_. "You know what, Potter, I was actually thinking of you."

"Really?" he says hopefully.

"Yes, I was thinking about how you are an immature, insolent, little prick."

"Really Evans, are we honestly back to last names?" he playfully frowns, over exaggerating a hurt expression.

I sigh. James is meant to be my friend-why can't I ever keep my mouth shut? "Only when I'm angry with you." At least my tone wasn't as icy. I can see James not even trying to hold back a smile. He was gushing.

With that, I turn around and head back to the common room. (This time not going past it). At least I succeeded one graceful exit today.

* * *

 **Marlene's POV**

Lily walks into the common room and plops down on the couch next to me. She stares into the fire and I can see confusion in her eyes. I can tell because I am currently sharing that same emotion.

I know I'm one of those girls who typically is not seen as someone who _can't be tied down_. I'm not exactly the first person you think of when you think about marriage. But hey, maybe I can change? I think I could because for once in my life I actually may have; but don't want to admit that I have feelings for a guy. Not just any guy, but one is also someone who _can't be tied down_.

Uh, why do I put myself through this?

I need to stop.

I look at Lily and know that we both need a distraction.

"Hey Lily, are you free tonight…?"

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

When Marlene suggests an outing I feel immediate gratitude towards her. This is the reason she is my best friend. She can always tell when I need some help and comfort.

I agree straight away and we both end up walking from the common room back out to the grounds. The late summer air has a slight cool breeze that tickles my collar bone. The sun hasn't set yet but it gives off a faint glow against the Great Lake. It's almost as if it is giving me an invitation, a nice warm welcome.

Marley and I walk over to the pier and once we reach the end, I stop and decide that I am going to do something reckless. I'd had a long, stressful day- what helps more than breaking some rules to let go of the stress?. I grab my wand and point it towards Marlene. With a flick of my wand Marlene is no longer wearing her school robes, as they have been replaced with a pair of blue bikini. They have a baby blue bottom, with little bows on the side. Her top is a darker blue with a strap that winds around her neck. She fills out the top nicely and the bathers suit her complexion perfectly.

Marlene jumps in surprise as the breeze makes more of an impact on her skin. She grabs her wand but it is too late. I use her surprise to my advantage, I cast a quick heating spell and push her into the water, laughing at the distressed and disgusted face that she manages to pull, before she is submerged in water.

After a minute or two Marley still hasn't come up for air. This is when the panic kicks in. I am a horrible friend. I have just drowned my best friend… I HAVE JUST DROWNED MY BEST FRIEND!

 _What if her parents send me a death wish!_

 _What if the Giant Squid has gotten her!_

I need help.

 _Pull yourself together Lily…_

I quickly transfigure my robes into a set of _emerald green_ bathers and jump in. I am immediately hit with the icy water when I realise that I didn't put a heating charm on myself; oh well, I think my friend was slightly more important than catching my death. I start to splash around, desperately looking for Marlene. If someone was watching me they would have thought that I was insane.

I feel something move past my leg and I panic. I duck under the water to see a leg kicking past me.

 _Marlene!_

I grab hold of it and bring it up to the surface. It is a struggle but my friend's well being is the only thing on my mind. Once I had swam to the edge of the lake I turned to look at Marlene only to see her laughing at me. Her head is covered by a clear bubble and she seems to be fine.

Her wand.

I had just remembered she had her wand on her, when I pushed her in. That little devil had used it to trick me into having a heart attack and jumping in to save her.

"You stupid bitch Marlene. You had me so worried." I growl out, shaking uncontrollably.

"You're worried about _me,_ me Lily? How about you? I brought you out here to cheer you up because you look so confused and what do I get… a swim in the lake. Which also contains a Giant Squid!" She shouts out to me.

Okay maybe I was being unreasonable; she was right.

I start to giggle at how stupid we both were. Fighting over such a silly thing. She tries to maintain an angry glare, but Marley has never been the best at hiding her emotions. I can see a smile starting to crack on her lips. Eventually she starts to laugh and then we both can't stop.

It takes us a few moments to regain composure, however I am still shaking from the cold. It seems to be getting worse and as I go to cast a heating spell, I'm shaking to the point I can barely mutter the spell. Marlene notices and grabs her wand and transfigures our bathers back into our school robes.

The sun has truly set now and it is getting colder by the minute so we both decide to head inside. My shaking is become a little bit less noticeable and I have finally regained feeling in my feet. Marley charms a heating spell over my body once we get to our dorm and tucks me into bed. She whispers a goodnight, closing my curtains. What a good friend she is.

My body has now completely stop shaking but my teeth are still chattering and my fingers are still numb. I fall asleep almost instantly.

Many times I wake up during the night shivering slightly and each time Marlene is there to produce a warming charm and tuck me back in. _She really is the best._

* * *

 **** ** **Marlene's POV****

Lily is still shivering when she wakes up. I decide that it has been going on too long. After we both get dressed I guide her down to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey does a quick check over her. Lily is then handed a small blue vial. With that we leave the hospital wing.

"What is that?" I ask her

"I'm not to sure, Madam Pomfrey said that I have the starting a of a flu. She said that I should take this with my meals today and tomorrow and that it should cure it. I guess it's like the muggle medicine, Penicillin." She replies.

"What is Penicillin?" I ask curiously

"It is a muggle medicine that helps with viruses although it takes a lot longer than this magic one."

Before I could reply the doors of the great hall were before us and the smell of breakfast had reached our noses. Lily and I walk in silence, mouths watering as trays of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and glasses of orange juice reach our view.

We both take seats at the Gryffindor table alongside Hestia and Alice who are whispering about something quietly.

"What are you two gossiping about?" asks Lily slowly.

"You haven't heard?" whispers Alice excitedly, "The Marauders are throwing a party for Sirius Black tomorrow night in our common room.

This was good news, Hogwarts needed something to help loosen up everybody. My stress was building up more and more each day. It must be the whole crush thing. _Stupid hormones…_

Which also brought me back to the party issue… Yes I was excited to go and have a great time with my friends _but_ I had another issue that came with this whole birthday bash. The birthday boy was my crush.

What do I get him? Do I get him anything? Who even knows….

My thoughts are becoming fickle and incoherent, I pull myself out of them and bring myself back to the present conversation. Hestia is talking about her mum and the others are comforting her. They seem to have it under control so I grab my book bag, wave goodbye and promise to meet with them later. I head off to class.

My thoughts now have no distractions and are swirling around in my head, I just can't get rid of them. I should have stayed with the girls where I would have at least had a reason to stay with reality.

Just as my thoughts are starting to sort themselves out, none other than Sirius Black jumps out of the corridor that I am passing, wrapping his arm around my neck in one smooth motion.

"Hello there Miss Marlene McKinnon" his deep, sexy voice making me shudder inside… _get a grip Marlene…_

"Good day Mr. Black, how may I be of assistance?" I reply tauntingly. "Well Marls now that you ask…" He winks suggestively and motions to a broom closet. That's when I realise, if I give in to Sirius, I'll just be another person that he has concurred and that is not how Marlene McKinnon rolls.

"You are such a perv. What is your issue? Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be so sexually insinuated you prat. I am not going to be one of your bimbos that you dispose of after you have satisfied yourself. When are you going to get it through your thick head?" I storm of, I'm sure if I had have looked behind me he would have had his mouth hanging open. I'm pretty sure my period was coming early. Seriously, what came over me.

I'm not sure who to go to. Lily is a great friend but she would judge me. Remus was a friend but could I really talk to him about this? James he has been my best friend since before I can even remember. Our parents are best friends and we practically grew up side by side. I remember the sleepovers we used to have and the trouble that we would get into. However, since coming to Hogwarts James has sought out Sirius to fill his trouble making side. I miss spending time with him. We are still friends but I wish we were closer. Going to him seems like the only option. I know that he is Sirius best friend but he can keep a secret. So off to James I go.

* * *

I find James lying across the the benches of the Quidditch pitch as always. When he sees me coming towards him he gets up and greets me with a hug.

"Marley, it's been awhile since you have sought me out. What can I do for you?"

"James I really need to talk to someone and I could only think of you. I know that we haven't been as close as we used to but I'm hoping to fix it…."

"Marls" he cuts me off. "We both know that it is my fault. Ever since I met the boys, especially Sirius I haven't really put time into anything but Quidditch, pranks, Lily and classes and even then I don't really put that much time into it. You are right however in saying that we need to become close again. I miss having you to tell all my secrets to. So what did you want to talk about?"

After James speech I am relieved that he felt the same way and it has definitely helped that he took most of the blame.

"I know that Sirius is your best friend but I need you to keep this to yourself" I slowly speak, unsure of how to put it. "IhaveamassivecrushonsiriusblackandIcantdoanythingaboutit" considering I was just speaking slowly that came out faster than a broom flying off the ground.

The expression that James displays on his face is just too good that I have to laugh. His shock and absolute misunderstanding of what I have just said is present on his face.

"Could you possibly repeat that?" James ask, and I can't blame him. I take a deep breath and this time slowly spill out what I wanted to say. "I have a massive crush on Sirius Black and I can't do anything about it"

Ohh, it's like the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. James just stares and gives a slight nod of his head.

The question that I am dreading spills from James lips, "What are you going to do?"

I don't know. How am I meant to know.

"I guess I am just going to ignore it" James raises an eyebrow, he knows I'm not one to ignore something.

"Don't look at me like that" I exclaim. "What do you want me to say? Sirius Black I think I like you… I can't do that"

"And why not?" James asks.

"Because I'll be rejected. You know Sirius, it's a new girl every week. I don't want to be one of those girls."

"I understand Marlene, and your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks James, how about a quick fly around before we head back into the castle"

He shrugs "If you can keep up sure!" and I smirk, just like my old James.

* * *

The dormitories are a blur. Everyone is running around getting ready for Sirius party. I'm ready of course but I have now been put on makeup duty. Lily has smoky eye makeup and peach lips, the look compliments her emerald green eyes and her sparkly black dress that is tight and show off her curves. Her sleeves are long and her heels are high. The dress makes her look so hot, courtesy of me, she looks slightly uncomfortable with the length of the dress but I insisted that she should wear it.

Hestia has her hair half up with a slight curl. Her lilac dress dips slightly at the front and has a cross at the back, it hugs all the right areas. The length is long and has a split on her right leg, showing off her tan. Remus is going to die when he sees her. Her makeup, I decide, is to be natural, her highlight is on point if you ask me.

Alice is in a hot pink mini skirt and a black, tight top. Her hair is in a messy low bun, I'm not sure how she completed the look with her now short hair but it looks amazing. Her lips are bright red, she looks like she is ready to slay. Frank better watch out tonight. Her eyes are thick with eyeliner and she has contoured her face so that her jaw line is on point.

My outfit is one that my Aunty brought me for my birthday last year. I have a a pair of patterned shorts that look as if they are a skirt and a navy blue crossover crop top. My heels are black and give me the extra height that I need. My makeup is dark and I have bright red lips. I look fierce, just the way that I like. I suits my personality.

Now that everyone's makeup is done I have been put to use once again by wrapping Sirius present that we all brought together. A jumbo pack of chocolate frogs, Quidditch jersey and beater gloves are what we brought him. I contemplating getting him my own present but it was easier to get one with the girls, and since the corridor incident that Sirius brushed aside, I have been avoiding him.

Pushing that thought aside I call out to the girls; "Let's go chickadees! Enjoy tonight!"

Hestia and Alice run off ahead and I am still waiting for Lily. What could be taking her so long? I step into the bathroom to see her looking in the mirror as if she is lost.

"What's wrong Lils?" I ask softly.

"I just don't feel like me. I mean when have I ever dressed up like this?" Her eyes stare back at her in disbelief.

"Lils you look so hot, don't worry you are going to have so much fun. I'm sure James will appreciate your outfit" I smirk raising my eyebrow.

"Haha Marls, you know we are just friends and even that is a mystery to me. You're right, let's go and get this party started."

With that we link our arms together and stride off down the stairs.

The Marauders have done a fantastic job at the decorating. There are streamers that have Sirius name on them and Banners with his face. There are mini fireworks which seemed to go off behind someone's head giving everyone a little bit of an unwanted surprise. The dance floor is already becoming packed and in the middle you can find none other than James, Remus and Sirius themselves. James and Remus are laughing and Sirius is talking to some unknown girl… of course.

I point out to Lily, Peter, who is dressed in a bright pink t-shirt and is near the food table. She laughs so loudly that everyone in close vicinity looks up at her. She blushes and pulls me down the stairs out of the unwanted attention.

We go to the drinks table and pour ourselves some punch; which as soon as I taste it, I can tell that it has been spiked. I don't tell Lily because I can see that she needs to lighten up a little and what better way to do it with a little liquor in her system.

Alice is across the room with Frank who can't stop staring at her. She waves and beckons us over. Lily declines for us and points to the dance floor. She pulls me with her and starts moving to the music.

"Lily…" I wave my hands up in her face. "I'm going to go and get us some more drinks. Will you be ok?"

"Fine Marls, don't worry about me" and with that she is off further onto the dance floor.

"Lily?" she opens her eyes to see who has called her. She sees me and walks over immediately.

Words do no justices. Her dress shimmers under the lights. Her hair is down and carefree and her face looks for beautiful than ever.

"Hey James, love the party. Want to go and dance?" She asks shyly.

"Sure Lils!" I grab her hand and we make our way over to the centre.

We are jumping up and down and I don't know how she is doing it with her heels but there is no way that I am stopping her. This Lily is unfamiliar to me. I have only seen this side of her from a distance and it is always so rare.

I feel as if I know Lily better than anyone. I know when she is angry, sad and disappointed but I have never experienced the overjoyed Lily. She is having so much fun and I with her, for the first time to experience it.

* * *

It's so warm in here. I feel dizzy and my emotions are high. I need air.

James is still dancing with me and I'm having so much fun. It's good to let everything go, having no stress feels so good. I know that the punch was spiked but for once I just didn't care.

"James can we go outside? I need air" I stop him from dancing.

"Sure Lils, you alright?" He asks grabbing my hand and leading me off the dance floor.

"Fine James, just need some air" we walk out if the common room and make our way out to the courtyard. I lie on the bench and James stands over me staring in a way that confuses me,

"What?"

"Nothing, I have just never seen you so laid back. It's just weird"

"Well you can thank the alcohol for that or more like whoever spiked the punch."

"You can thank Sirius for that" we laugh, of course Sirius would spike the drinks at his own party.

A silence falls over us, not uncomfortable or awkward, more like peaceful and safe.

"So James what has been happening in your life at the moment?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Well Lily dear, Quidditch trials are coming up in a couple of weeks and that's pretty much taking over my thoughts. What about you? Got anything planned?"

"No not much, was thinking of trying out for the quidditch team" I reply waiting for a reaction.

"What? Did I just hear you right? You Miss Lily Evans, try out for the quidditch team? Can you even fly?" The questions seem to be never ending but all I can do is laugh.

When the laughing subsides I have to ask "What? Does it really seem that impossible?" I mock him. I wave my finger at him and go on. "I'll let you know that I happened to be very skilled in Quidditch…" and he laughs again.

"Really Lily, can't you remember first year flying lessons because I happen to remember as if they were yesterday" at that I look down, not my finest moment. I have improved but James doesn't need to know that.

"You are right James…" and I am cut off …. "Miss Evans, did you just admit that I was right?" I roll my eyes and James starts laughing again. "As I was saying Mr Potter, you should never judge people if you do not know your facts" and with that I turned on my heel and started the journey back to Gryffindor Tower, James chasing after me.

"Is that so Miss Lily" I smirk and slow my pace so that he can catch up. "Yes it is Mr Potter, and do you have a problem with this?" And of course James rises to the bait.

"Well I do indeed, if you are so good at quidditch all of a sudden I have a proposition for you, a challenge, or should we call it a bet… I challenge you to a quidditch match, one on one"

"Of course Mr Potter this seems like a good challenge, I may be able to put you in your place…" and with a sly smile I add "What are the stakes?"

James is of course surprised by the suggestion starts to nod slowly, thinking to himself. "Of course Lily, what is a bet without stakes… ok how does this sound for you, if you win, I'll give you a spot on the quidditch team, whichever position you want and if I win you will be my slave for a day"

Now they are higher stakes than I anticipated, I didn't have time to be on the team if I one and neither did I want to be a slave if I lost, who knows what James would make me do. "Are you to chicken Lily? Can't keep up with the challenge?" James whispers in my ears sending chills down my back. I know that he is trying to give me a bait to rise to and of course I do, when my pride is on the line I will do anything to protect it.

"Calm down Mr Potter, you have a deal. I was just figuring out the date of our little match… how does Thursday sound in two weeks?"

"Fine Miss Evans, I guess I will see you on the field in a couple of weeks, the Friday after I will be choosing my team. Good luck!"

We shake hands and walk the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

When we head back into the common room we seem to have missed out on quite a bit. All of the younger students had gone to bed and sitting around in the middle of the circle was the 6th and 7th years. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who are Alice's cousins are waving their arms about explaining the rules of a game. It looks like it is truth or dare. They must be setting some boundaries because these games are known to get out of hand. James and I join the circle and listen intently. It was a simple no dares that could get you killed and if you choose truth you have to get a truth spell put on you first. First up was Alice, she chose truth. The spell was cast and the question asked.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Frank asks that I believe, is a question that is going to get him into big trouble because I know, that he already knows that answer. So do most people but I guess it won't hurt to for a recount.

"Frank you idiot, how could you. You already know the answer to that" everyone laughs and Frank gives a sly smile towards his girlfriend "But sweetheart I can't remember all the details, you're going to have to remind me or you are out of the game". And she knows that she has no choice.

"Damn spell, fine Frank, well here it goes, my most embarrassing moment was in fifth year when I asked Frank out because he didn't have the guts to ask me out." With that Alice smirks and Frank begins to frown. "Yes my dear, I was sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner and I just got the feeling that I had to ask you out. I was sick and tired of the flirting so I went for it. A moment later I was on my feet walking towards Frank. I wasn't sure quite what I was doing but I kept going. As soon as I got to him I blurted out "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He said yes and then all was fine until my stupid cousins decided it was time for a food fight. I was just about to kiss Frank when mash potato and gravy smashed into my face knocking me over. I was so embarrassed that I fled the great hall and that was that. Everyone was laughing and Frank here just joined in the food fight. Thanks dear!"

Everyone clapped when Alice started to blush and we all laughed. Gideon and Fabian looked down in shame. I happen to know that they got an earful that night in the common room.

Alice then chose James, of course he said dare and we had to all go outside and watch him fly up to McGonagall's bedroom and cast a song about his love for transfiguration. He was yelled at quite a bit and we all watched from the bushes trying not to laugh.

When we returned inside the game continued. James asked Sirius and he chose dare surprisingly… I think not. Sirius dare was one that benefited us all as he had to break into the kitchens and steal food. We had quite the feast of chocolate cakes and cookies. Next Sirius chose Remus and he replied with truth, he got asked what his lowest mark was because Sirius couldn't think of anything else. I guess these boys know each other pretty well. Next up was Marlene and she went truth. The spell was cast again and Remus asked her the only question that shouldn't have been asked. "who do you like Marlene?" and all eyes turned to face her. I knew that this wasn't good. James was shaking his head and I knew why. She may not have told me but I am not her best friend for no reason.

She takes a massive swig of the alcohol bottle and says in a simple tone "Sirius" with that she is up and out of the room before anyone can respond and I am the one to go after her.

* * *

 **Hope that you liked xx**


End file.
